


Tablet of Our Fate

by rubylily



Category: Stray Little Devil
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the New Year's festival, Pam and Linfa share a moment together while watching the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tablet of Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February!

Like past New Year's festivals, this one ended with a display of fireworks, and they seemed to grow more extravagant with each year. The same story of the creation of heaven and earth was still told, but now it had an additional element: the renewal that had finally brought peace. A devil and an angel had fallen in love, and together they had saved their world.

Pam and Linfa sat on a cliff that overlooked a lake, and from its shore fireworks were shot off. Linfa rested her head on Pam's lap as the fireworks illuminated the night sky, and she stared at the sky through half-lidded eyes as Pam held her close.

The air was chill, but not unpleasantly so, and Pam felt warm enough as she twirled her fingers around Linfa's long hair. "This is the third time we've watched the fireworks together, and they're still so pretty!" she exclaimed, the sparkling trails of the fireworks reflected in her eyes.

Linfa smiled; it had grown more and more natural for her. "Where are your friends?" she asked. "Weren't you spending the festival with them?"

"Of course, but you know I always see the fireworks with you!" Pam answered. "Raim and Vine-chan understand that, and besides, they're with Lizyerra-sensei right now. Zu-kun's with them too, and he can always come get us if they need me. We'll meet up with them soon, I promise!"

"I see, though I believe Marielou will also be with them…" Linfa replied with a sigh, and she raised a hand to touch Pam's cheek. "Pam, I'm so glad I can spend these moments with you."

"It's the same for me too, Linfa!" Pam smiled broadly; it had felt so natural when they finally stopped using honorifics with each other.

She turned her red eyes toward the sky and wrapped her fingers around the Tupsimati that hung from her neck. She knew that devils and angels lived longer than humans, and time also flowed faster in the Spirit World. It was not something she had gotten used to yet, and she still considered both worlds as her home. She still had yet to decide where she would stay for good, but the truth was wherever she had love was her true home.

What she wanted most was to spend her life with Linfa, but they were still young, and that felt like such a long ways off.

Another firework was shot into the night sky, and the gold sparks fell like the leaves of a weeping willow.

"Linfa…" Pam breathed, laying her hand on Linfa's face and stroking her cheek, feeling her warm skin beneath her fingertips. In the Spirit World, she knew that two people of the same sex could marry, as the angel chairman had married his secretary a year ago, and by the time she was an adult, she was sure she and Linfa could marry in the human world if they wanted to.

"What is it, Pam?" Linfa asked, turning her gaze toward Pam.

Pam's mouth went dry, and she felt her heart tighten. The idea of marriage seemed too mature for her, but maybe someday…

The sound of a cracking firework echoed through the sky, and Linfa sat up and kissed Pam as the night sky was briefly illuminated like it was already dawn.

Pam was surprised; Linfa rarely took the initiative. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around Linfa, wanting to feel the other girl. "Linfa…?" she said once the kiss was broken.

Even in the darkness the blush upon Linfa's cheeks was clear. "You seemed down, so I thought I'd…"

Pam couldn't help but giggle. "Linfa, you should kiss me more!"

"Maybe you're right," Linfa replied, raising a hand to stroke Pam's hair, her fingers brushing against a horn.

Another firework lit up the sky, this one a bright sky blue, and an idea came to Pam. She took off the Tupsimati and pressed the necklace into Linfa's hand. "Linfa, I want to spend my life with you," she began, her voice shaky, "but we're still young, so until we're ready, I want you to hold onto this. It'll be like my grandma is watching over us."

Linfa's eyes widened in surprise, and her fingers closed around the Tupsimati. "Pam… when you become so mature?"

Pam blushed, and she couldn't stifle an embarrassed laugh. "H-Hey, it, uh, just seemed like something my granny would say!" she stammered, an awkward smile on her lips.

Linfa smiled, the same soft smile that Pam loved so much. "Thank you, Pam," she said, and she kissed Pam again. When the kiss ended, she added in a much softer voice, "I love you."

More and more fireworks flew into the sky, fireworks the colors of rainbows, and Pam and Linfa stood up. "I love you, Linfa," Pam whispered, and they kissed once more as their wings became visible.

As the lights from the fireworks fell to the earth, the two girls took to flight, hand-in-hand, and the Tupsimati hung from Linfa's neck, swaying gently as they flew through the starry night sky.


End file.
